Daisuke Ono
Daisuke Ono (小野 大輔 Ono Daisuke , nacido el 4 de Mayo de 1978) es el actor de voz Japonés de Silver the Hedgehog. Roles de Voz Anime * Air - Yukito Kunisaki, Sora * Bleach - Mabashi, Kuro Tsukishima * Elfen Lied - Padre de Kouta * Eyeshield 21 - Kengo Mizumachi * Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid - Shouta Sakamoto * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime - Aaron * Futakoi - Juntaro Gonda * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders - Joutaro Kujou * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable - Joutaro Kujou * Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl - Asuta Soro * Kaze no Stigma - Kazuma Yagami * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! - Gofure * Kuroko no Basket - Shintarou Midorima * Lucky ☆ Star - Él mismo * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS - Verossa Acous * Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo! - Maya Sudou * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Itsuki Koizumi * Minami-ke - Hosaka * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer - Sven Cal Bayan * Moblie Suit Gundam AGE - Woolf Enneacle * Noragami - Daikoku * Noragami Aragoto - Daikoku * REC - Hatakeda * RockMan.EXE - PrisMan.EXE * Rozen Maiden Träumend - Enju * Minami-ke - Hosaka * Pandora Hearts - Jack Bezarius * Scrapped Princess - Keydarf Gylot * Seto no Hanayome - Kai Mikawa * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica - Akatsuki Dirrane * Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) - Erwin Smith * Monochrome Factor - Nikaido Akira * Kuroshitsuji - Sebastian Michaelis * Kuroshitsuji II - Sebastian Michaelis * Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Sebastian Michaelis * Kuroshitsuji Movie: Book of the Atlantic - Sebastian Michaelis * Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Battler/Batora Ushiromiya * Durarara!! - Shizuo Heiwajima * 11eyes - Satsuki Kakeru OVA * Case Closed: The Target is Kogoro Mouri!! The Detective Boys' Secret Investigation (Masaya Murakami) * Kuroshitsuji OVAs (Sebastian Michaelis) * Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder (Sebastian Michaelis) * Majokko Tsukune-chan (Kuma) * Memories Off 3.5 To the Distant Memories (Ishuu Sagisawa) * Memories Off 3.5 The Moment of Wishing (Ishuu Sagisawa) * Mizuiro (Kenji's father) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer (Sven Cal Bayan) * Noragami OVA (Daikoku) * Noragami Aragoto OVA (Daikoku) * Seto no Hanayome (Kai Mikawa) * Zombie-Loan (Shuuji Tsugumi) Juegos * Armored Core 4 (Amazigh) * Chaos;Head (Daisuke Misumi) * Cross Edge (Rozeluxe Meitzen) * Dororo (Kanekozo) * Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax (Shizuo Heiwajima) * Final Fantasy XIII trilogy (Snow Villiers) * Fire Emblem Awakening (Frederick/Priam) * Fu-un Bakumatsu-den (Ryouma Sakamoto) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri (Mamoru Akasaka) * Ijiwaru My Master (Evans) * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (Jotaro Kujo) * Kamiwaza (Ebizou) * Kengo ZERO (Ryouma Sakamoto) * KoiGIG〜DEVIL×ANGEL〜 (Shuu) * Kuroshitsuji: Phantom & Ghost (Sebastian Michaelis) * Little Aid (Yuzuru Sawato) * Haruhi Suzumiya series as Itsuki Koizumi * Mana-Khemia 2: Ochita Gakuen to Renkinjutsushi-tachi (Rozeluxe Meitzen) * Mizu no Senritsu (Masatsugu Kirihara) * Mizu no Senritsu Tsūhi no Kioku (Masatsugu Kirihara) * Monochrome Factor Cross Road (Akira Nikaidou) * Muvluv Alternative Total Eclipse (Yuuya Buriajisu) * Neo Angelique (Hyuuga) * Ougon Musou Kyoku (Battler/Batora Ushiromiya) * Panic Palette (Yuzuru Sawato) * Planetarian: Chiisana Hoshi no Yume (Junker) * Princess Nightmare (Ichirouta Inukai) * R.O.H.A.N. (Half-elf) * Sengoku Musou/Samurai Warriors 4 (Nobuyuki Sanada) * Sigma Harmonics (Kurogami Shiguma) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series como Silver the Hedgehog * Street Fighter IV (El Fuerte) * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes and Ultimate All Stars (Casshern/Casshan) * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match (Anunciador, Nameless) * VitaminX (Hajime Kusanagi) * Ys I & II: Eternal Story (Goto) Doblaje * Black Hawk Down (Ed Yurek) * Callas Forever (Marco) * Diagnosis: Murder (Dr. Jesse Travis) * Taro Kitano (Hot Wheels AcceleRacers) * Fat Choi Spirit (Louis Koo) * Hotelier (Choi Young-jae) * K-19: The Widowmaker (Andrei Pritoola) * Malcolm in the Middle (Eric Hansen) * The O.C. (Ryan Atwood) * Ultimate Force (Sergeant Pete Twamley) * W.I.T.C.H. (Lord Cedric) * X-Men: Evolution (Alex Summers) * Adventure Time (Prince Gumball) Plantilla en:Daisuke Ono Categoría:Mundo Real Categoría:Actores de Voz Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)